1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2003-000383 describes a seat cover where support pads are attached to both side sections in a seat width direction of the seat cover. By attaching the seat cover to a vehicle seat, the body of a seated occupant is supported by the support pads. This allows the support given to the seated occupant to be improved.